This invention relates to a channel selection system for use in a television receiver adapted to receive a full-digital television signal.
Although there is no satellite telecasting system adapted for full-digital television signals, such a system will be realized in the near future because of its desirable capacity of providing high-quality images regardless of rough weather with no requirement to change the transmission rate by increasing the redundancy so as to increase the error correction capacity. Since the full-digital television signal has no signal corresponding to the synchronizing signal included in analog television signals, however, it is the current practice to select a desired channel by checking whether or not the digital data are locked while repeating sweeping operations for all of the receive frequencies. This current channel selection requires much time.